The present invention relates to a valve for controlling the flow of a fluid product from a pressurized aerosol dispensing container.
Heretofore, sealing gaskets in valves of this character have been exposed to contact with the product during storage, thereby restricting product formulations to prevent gasket deterioration and leakage or necessitating special gasketing materials. Also, failure of the gasket to properly seal the outlet orifice of a valve of this character caused leakage through the valve since a back-up, or reserve, shut-off had not been conveniently providable. Failure to accomplish complete sealing occlusion of the orifice of prior valves has also been a problem with powdered or suspended particle products. In addition, spring-biased valves require significant force to keep the valve open, thereby undesirably fatiguing the operator when the valve is held open for relatively long periods of time, such as in spraying paint.